Start from the Climax! Ash VS Axel!
by Jinova108
Summary: After the Team Flare Incident, the XYZ gang make plans to go their separate ways. Axel decides to go back to Sinnoh, but when Korrina enters the picture, he begins to waver. How will he decide? Alternative Title: Deciding Battle of Fate! Final of the Axel X Korrina Trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

Start From the Climax! Ash VS Axel!

Chapter 1

It has been a couple of days after Prism Tower's reopening. Some people are still recovering from Team Flare's attacks at the Kalos League, but recovery was underway at a fast rate. Most of the buildings have been fixed and mended, and business and traffic had resumed.

As for the gang, they were still wondering about their next moves. Everyone had made plans, but they haven't set it in stone yet. Axel is a good example of this. He had said to Sycamore that he planned on going back to Sinnoh, but he was still hesitant.

It was morning at the Lumiose Hotel. Axel slowly opened his eyes. He stood up, and stretched. He went to the bathroom, did his business, and dressed for the day. He walked out of the hotel, and breathed the air in.

He walked over the Lumiose Siblings' place. He knocked on the door, and was greeted by Meyer.

"Hey there, kiddo!" He greeted loudly.

"Good morning to you too, Mr. Meyer." Axel replied politely. "Is everyone up?"

"Yeah, they're in the kitchen if you want to join them!" Meyer smiled.

"Thank you." Axel replied.

Axel walked inside, and joined the gang, who were enjoying breakfast. He sat on one of the free chairs, and took a bite.

"So, did you sleep well?" Serena asked.

"Yep!" Axel replied.

"So, what are we doing today?" Clemont asked.

"I was hoping to go for a walk." Ash suggested. "It's been a while since we that."

"Sounds good." Clemont agreed. "When Bonnie wakes up, I'll tell her."

"When should we meet?" Axel asked.

"We'll meet up at noon." Serena answered. "We could use the fresh air without the coldness of the morning."

"Okay then." Axel said. "We'll meet by the fountain."

"Alright!" Ash shouted suddenly. "It's decided!"

Axel smiled. After breakfast was over, he went back to his hotel to relax before he goes back to walk with the gang.

When he got to the hotel building, however, he was met by a surprise. He was about to reach the door when he was hugged by someone from behind. He turned around to see who it was, but when he saw a streak a blonde hair, he knew who it was.

"You know, for a Fighting Type Gym Leader," Axel teased. "You tackle like a girl."

"Well I am a girl, so it's allowed." Korrina shot back cockily.

Axel turned back and they hugged together.

"What brings you out here?" Axel asked.

"I came to visit you, silly!" Korrina smiled.

Axel looked a bit confused, but it only shrugged that feeling aside, just happy that his girlfriend is here. He then invited her in.

"So, what's on the activities list?" Korrina asked, sitting on Axel's hotel bed.

"Well, the gang and I are going to hang out later at noon…" Axel replied. "You want to tag along?"

Korrina brighten up. "Of course!" She said. "It would be nice to see everyone again!"

Axel smiled in delight, and the two spent the rest of the morning together, talking about what happened as of now.

Noon came sooner than expected. Axel and Korrina came by early just in case. A few minutes later, Ash, Serena, and the Lumiose Siblings came.

"Hey, Axel!" Ash shouted. "We're here!"

"Took you long enough!" Axel sighed.

"Hey, Korrina!" Serena greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"I came by to visit." Korrina replied.

"Well, it is nice to see you again." Clemont commented. "The last time we saw you was back in the whole Zygarde fiasco."

"Yep, that was something." Korrina chuckled.

After that, they began to tread the streets of Lumiose City. There are still buildings still in repair from Team Flare, but the image was restored. The girls looked from window to window, gazing at the displays. Axel liked Korrina smiling. It gave him a sense of happiness. However, he also felt a bit of regret. After deciding to go back to Sinnoh, he never thought of what about he would miss. He figured out what was one of them: He would no longer be able to see Korrina. The happiness he felt quickly turned into sadness and regret.

Ash noticed Axel turning, and he decided to do something about it.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah?" Axel suddenly snapped. "Oh, oh yeah. I'm fine."

Axel slapped himself, and followed the gang everyone okay. Ash only pouted, fully aware that Axel was lying.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They had now made it to one of Lumiose City's shopping districts. The girls decided to head off on their own while the guys went along slowly.

Axel sat down on a bench and took a deep breath. He was lost in his thoughts right now. There was a little tear in one of his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Clemont asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, man." Axel replied lazily.

"No you're not." Ash said quickly.

Axel looked up and saw Ash in front of him.

"You've been acting weird lately." Ash continued. "Just tell us what's going on?"

"Ash. This has nothing to do with you." Axel stated.

"What's going on?" Ash asked again, ignoring Axel's statement.

Axel quickly wiped tear off his eye, and decided to tell what's on his mind.

"I chose to go back to Sinnoh." Axel began.

"Yes." Clemont said. "What does that have to do with you?"

"I… I… I'm starting to have second thoughts." Axel admitted.

"About going back?" Ash asked.

"Yeah." Axel replied. "Before today, I was certain that I'm going back to Sinnoh, but when Korrina came today…"

This is when Axel buried his face into his hands. Clemont patted his back, while Ash only looked more worried.

"I'm not so sure how to help him on this." Clemont commented. "I mean; I've never been in a relationship before so this is too new for me."

"That makes two of us." Ash added.

Ash thought about how to make Axel feel better. If he only hade Pikachu. But he was away at Sycamore's lab with the rest of the gang's Pokemon to recharge. At that thought, Ash snapped his fingers.

"I got it!" He exclaimed.

"What is it, Ash?" Clemont asked.

"A battle!" Ash suggested. "Well, Axel? How does that sound?"

"A battle?" Axel asked.

"Yeah. Battling is the best way to clear your head." Ash explained. "You completely forget about anything else."

Axel thought about it for a moment. Now that he mentions it, the only time those two ever battled for real was the time when they first met.

"I'll do it." Axel finally answered. "But on one condition."

Ash listened on to Axel's condition.

Now we cut to the girls. They have done plenty of window-shopping over the course of the day, and they were into it so much they hadn't noticed the sun go down.

"Wow!" Serena commented. "Time flies when you're having fun!"

"Let's go home!" Bonnie said. "I'm hungry."

"Alright, let's go." Korrina smiled.

The three began to walk back towards where the guys would be. Bonnie skipped along up front, while Serena and Korrina held up behind her.

"So…" Serena began. "How are you and Axel doing?"

Korrina blushed madly at this question. But she didn't respond.

"You okay?" Serena asked.

"Yeah…" Korrina sighed. "It's just… I'm gonna miss him once he leaves."

"I feel you." Serena replied.

"He's such an amazing guy, you know?" Korrina continued. "During our Gym battle, I couldn't stop myself. Lucario and I were so immersed into our battle."

"Kind of how Ash did?" Serena mentioned.

"Yeah." Korrina replied. She held her hands together. "My Kalos world won't be the same without him…"

Serena wrapped her arms around her. The two had gotten close thanks to their similar affections toward their respective boyfriends. They understood each other.

They had made it to the rest of the guys.

"Hey, you guys!" Serena hollered.

"Hello! How was your day?" Clemont asked.

"It was fun! We all saw sorts of things!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Axel!" Korrina shouted. She rushed over to his side and hugged his arm.

"I take it you don't have a place to stay?" Axel teased.

Korrina smiled. He was right.

"All the more reason to hang on to you!" She laughed.

And on that cheerful note, the gang began to walk back home.

"Hey, where's Ash?" Serena asked.

"Oh, he had to do something." Clemont explained.

Serena looked confused. What did Ash have to do?

Meanwhile, Ash was speaking to Professor Sycamore about the arrangement him and Axel made.

"Sounds marvelous." Sycamore commented. "I'll have everything set up!"

"Thanks, professor." Ash thanked. "I owe you one."

Later that night, everyone was soundly asleep in their places of rest. Axel was the last one to fall asleep. Korrina was on the other bed, sleeping soundly like a little baby with her hand right by her face. Axel smiled. Tomorrow, he hopes to he could make his final decision. And now that Korrina is here, it would be quite something. Axel sighed, and finally drifted into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Korrina fluttered her eyes open. She stood up from her bed with a yawn.

"Hey, Axel." She started. "What's the time-"

She stopped when she turned to Axel's bed. He was not there. That's when she sort of began to panic. She quickly dressed herself, and ran towards the Lumiose Siblings house. She met Serena, and the Siblings on her way there.

"Hey guys!" She shouted.

"Hi, Korrina!" Bonnie smiled.

"Have you guys seen Axel?" Korrina asked hastily.

"Clemont is leading us to where him and Ash are." Serena explained.

With that said, Korrina joined them. They walked on for several minutes. Eventually, they had reached a location. It was the battlefield Ash and Clemont had battled in on Ash's first day in Kalos. The only difference was the fact that they were now crowds of people around it.

"What's with all these people?" Serena asked.

Just then, Ash and Axel appeared on opposite sides of the field. Sycamore stood on the referee's square.

"Thank you all for coming!" He bellowed. "Today, you are all in for a treat! This is a special battle consisting two of the Kalos League's fiercest trainers!"

The crowd cheered loudly.

"Ash and Axel decided to battle." Clemont explained. "It is to help Axel clear his head."

"So this is it…" Serena pondered.

Bonnie and Korrina heard it, but immediately dove into the spirit of the battle.

"Good luck, Axel!" Korrina cheered.

"Good luck, Ash!" Bonnie cheered.

Alain and Mairin soon joined them later, the latter who was excited.

"Hello, Alain!" Clemont greeted.

"Hey." Alain replied.

"You here to watch the battle too?" Serena asked.

"I never got to see Axel battle before!" Mairin said. "This is going to be fun!"

"I can only say this though." Alain added. "Those two are definitely strong."

Right then, a reference board appeared behind Sycamore. It showed Ash and Axel's profile picture, then it showed six Pokeballs.

"Representing Kanto is Ash of Pallet Town! Representing Sinnoh is Axel of Sunyshore City!" Sycamore announced. "We will now have a 6-on-6 full battle! There is no time limit, and both sides may exchange Pokemon freely as desired! The battle will be over once all Pokemon on either side are unable to continue! We will now use Coin Toss to figure who will get the first move!"

"Alright, boys!" Sycamore continued. "Heads or tails?"

"I'll take heads!" Ash declared.

"Then I'll take tails!" Axel said in tandem.

The coin flipped. And with the sound of the coin landing, the verdict was decided.

"Heads!" Sycamore announced. "So Ash will go first!"

"Hope you're ready Axel!" Ash smiled.

"Come at me!" Axel responded.

They each put a Pokeball in their hands. Their first and last battle was about to begin.

"Let's do this!" Ash yelled. "Hawlucha, I choose you!"

"Infernape! Standby for battle!" Axel shouted.

Both Pokemon appeared on the battlefield. They both saluted each other, but Hawlucha then turned to the crowd.

"That Hawlucha never changes, does it?" Korrina joked.

"Well, it's kind of his thing." Clemont replied.

"Okay then!" Sycamore announced. "Battle begin!"

Crowds cheered loudly. Now, Ash and Axel made their moves.

"Alright, Hawlucha! Use Karate Chop!" Ash ordered.

Hawlucha complied, jumping into the air with his arm glowing.

"Block it!" Axel shouted.

Infernape put its arm in a cross formation. It took the Karate Chop, and it bounced it back.

"Flamethrower, now!" Axel ordered.

Infernape cocked its head back, and shot a vortex of flames at Hawlucha.

"Dodge it, quick!" Ash shouted.

Hawlucha ducked and the Flamethrower only grazed the tip of its wings.

"High Jump Kick, let's go!" Ash ordered.

Hawlucha jumped up and kneed Infernape in the stomach. Infernape stumbled back, but Axel saw this as a chance.

"Alright, now grab Hawlucha!" Axel commanded.

Infernape grabbed Hawlucha by its arm. Hawlucha was taken aback, so it was unable to react.

"Close Combat!" Axel shouted.

Infernape worked up, and began to laid the hurt on Hawlucha. He punched and smashed Hawlucha to the ground.

"Alright!" Axel said. "Now use Flare Blitz!"

Infernape complied, surround itself in a veil of blue flames. Then it jumped into the air, and flew straight down at Hawlucha.

"Dodge it, quick!" Ash shouted.

Hawlucha rolled out of the way, and Infernape landed onto the ground with a loud thud. Infernape looked and saw Hawlucha was in no harm.

"X-Scissor, let's go!" Ash commanded,

Hawlucha formed an X in front of him, and smashed into Infernape. It stumbled back a few paces, but it kept its ground.

"Infernape, you okay?" Axel asked, worried for his friend.

Infernape gave him a thumbs up.

"Flying Press!" Ash yelled.

Hawlucha jumped into the air, and posed before coming straight down.

"Alright, Infernape!" Axel said. "Here it comes!"

Infernape looked and saw Hawlucha coming down.

"Wait for it… wait for it…" Axel whispered to him.

Infernape got into a battle stance. Hawlucha flew down closer and closer.

"Now! Use Thunder Punch!" Axel shouted.

Infernape formed a fist, and fist began to glow like Mach Punch. But instead of white, it glowed yellow and electricity crackled on it. Infernape then threw the punch straight onto Hawlucha's open abdomen. The impact of the attack sent Hawlucha into the wall right next to Ash.

"Hawlucha is unable to battle!" Sycamore declared. "Infernape wins!"

The crowd cheered loudly. The score goes to 1-0. Ash returned Hawlucha.

"Thanks, Hawlucha." He said. "You were great."

"When did Infernape learn Thunder Punch?" Clemont asked.

"Well, actually…" Korrina began.

 _Korrina and Axel were training together hard. Lucario and all of Axel's Pokemon wanted to get some training done to pass the time._

" _Alright, Bisharp, use Thunder Wave! Infernape, use Mach Punch!" Axel ordered._

" _Lucario, use Bone Rush to block!" Korrina commanded._

 _Lucario summoned two bone batons in its hands, and prepared for the attack. Bisharp shot the Thunder Wave right behind Infernape. But when Infernape went for the upper cut, the Thunder Wave hit its Mach Punch, turning it yellow and crackling with electricity. It hit Lucario with the force of truck, knocking it back a couple of feet._

" _Wow…" Korrina awed._

" _Infernape. Did you just use Thunder Punch?" Axel stuttered._

 _Infernape looked at its armed, and tried to summon its Mach Punch. But instead of the glow of white, yellow and electricity appeared._

" _Awesome! You learned Thunder Punch!" Axel cheered._

 _Infernape jumped with joy, giving Bisharp a high-five. Korrina smiled as she just observed this all._

"So that's what happened." Korrina concluded.

"I see…" Clemont sighed.

Ash heard this as well. He knew as long as Infernape has Thunder Punch, he won't be able to send in any of his Flying Pokemon. So he had to switch up his strategy.

"Alright, Pikachu!" Ash smiled. "Get in there!"

Pikachu jumped to the air, and landed in front of Infernape.

"Let's get this going!" Axel said eagerly. "Close Combat, go!"

Infernape roared, and charged at Pikachu.

"Use Electro Ball!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu summoned a ball of electricity on its tail and threw straight into Infernape's path. The explosion caused Infernape to fly into the air.

"Flamethrower from up there!" Axel commanded.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered.

Infernape shot a vortex of flames and Pikachu shot a lightning bolt, which both collided in a huge explosion.

"Flare Blitz, now!" Axel ordered.

Infernape surrounded itself with blue flames once more, and flew down at Pikachu.

"Dodge it, then use Iron Tail!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu did so, but not dodging to the side. It bounced onto Infernape's head, and used it as a launch pad. Then, with its swift Iron Tail, it flung it right down Infernape, knocking it out.

"Infernape is unable to battle!" Sycamore declared. "Pikachu wins!"

"Yay! Pikachu won!" Serena smiled.

"Hooray for Pikachu!" Bonnie hollered.

"Using the Flare Blitz to get into the air…" Clemont wondered. "It's just like that Draco Meteor climb!"

"Sounds like something Ash would do." Korrina laughed.

Axel returned Infernape. He thanked it for coming this far. The score is now 1-1.

"Well, I certainly didn't expect that!" Axel called out to Ash.

"You used this on me before!" Ash explained. "You always try to cover your Pokemon, and then use a move quickly so the opponent wouldn't be able to react in time!"

Axel smiled. He knew that strategy had to be blown at some point. He also knew Ash would be the one to do so as well.

Right then, Ash called back Pikachu. He pulled out another Pokeball.

"Alright, Noivern!" Ash called. "I choose you!"

The Dragon-Type Pokemon appeared on the battlefield. It was ready to get going.

"Bisharp! Standby for battle!" Axel said.

The Blade Pokemon came to the battlefield. It looked up at Noivern and gave it taunting "Come at me" gesture.

"Alright, Noivern!" Ash said. "Show 'em what you got! Acrobatics!"

Noivern took to the air. It then glowed blue, and fazed in and out of the air. Bisharp blinked, and Noivern was right in front of it. With that attack, Bisharp was flung into the air.

"Don't let up!" Ash called. "Boom Burst!"

Noivern cocked its head back, and blasted a powerful soundwave straight at Bisharp.

"Cut through that Boom Burst!" Axel ordered. "X-Scissor!"

Bisharp summoned an x-shaped glow in front of it, and dived towards the Boom Burst. It stood for a few minutes, but then the Boom Burst began to fade out, and Bisharp fell toward Boom Burst at much faster rate. It landed the X-Scissor right on Noivern's head, bouncing off.

"Use Metal Claw!" Axel shouted.

Bisharp's armed glowed silver in the shape of a claw and began to slash Noivern. It took significant damage.

"Dragon Claw!" Ash ordered.

Noivern's claws glowed green and then it charged.

"Wrap this up quickly! Use Guillotine!" Axel shouted.

Bisharp's blades enlarged and he also charged. And with one swift strike, the blades were a super effective hit. Noivern stumbled across the field, eventually running into the wall.

"Noivern is unable to battle! Bisharp wins!" Sycamore announced.

The score is now 2-1.

"Nice work on that Guilllotine!" Ash complimented, returning Noivern.

"That Acrobatics wasn't half-bad, dude!" Axel replied, returning Bisharp as well.

"It's so nice seeing these two have fun…" Korrina whispered to herself.

"Huh? You say something?" Serena asked.

"Oh, nothing." Korrina quickly replied.

Axel took a swig of his water bottle, and Ash sent out his next Pokemon.

"Talonflame!" He shouted. "I choose you!"

The Sparrow Pokemon flew in the air, waiting for its opponents. Axel smiled. He knew he'll be sending out now.

"Staraptor!" He called. "Standby for battle!"

The Hawk Pokemon appeared before Talonflame. Both Pokemon smiled eagerly. They were ready to fight.

"Alright, use Steel Wing!" Both Ash and Axel ordered.

Both Pokemon flew straight up to the sky, and their wings both glowed silver. They smashed into each other at full force, and both broke off when they both overpowered each other.

"Use Flame Charge!" Ash commanded.

Talonflame caught on fire, and sped down towards Staraptor.

"Dodge it!" Axel yelled.

Staraptor ducked and weaved as Talonflame whizzed back and forth. Talonflame cancelled the Flame Charge and received its next set of orders.

"Use Razor Wind!" Ash called.

Talonflame yelled, and began to shot a flurry of white slashes at Staraptor.

"Alright, Staraptor! Thread the needle!" Axel ordered. "It's time to get up close and personal!"

Staraptor nodded, and began its move. It dodged the Razor Wind and got closer to Talonflame. Talonflame stopped the attack to catch its breath, but in a split second, Staraptor was in front of it.

"Whoa!" Ash said.

"Close Combat!" Axel ordered.

Staraptor punched Talonflame in the abdomen a couple times, and swiftly drop kicked it down towards the ground.

"Alright, Brave Bird!" Axel ordered.

Staraptor glowed blue, and kamikaze-dived straight down at Talonflame.

"Talonflame!" Ash shouted. "You use Brave Bird too!"

Talonflame also grew blue, and flew straight upward at Staraptor. Both met in a huge explosion. But within seconds, both birds plummeted back down to the ground.

"Staraptor and Talonflame are both unable to battle!" Sycamore announced.

The score goes to 3-2. Both trainers then returned their respective Pokemon.

"Well… whaddya know…" Korrina sighed.

Ash and Axel wasted no time in sending out there next Pokemon.

"Pikachu, get in there, buddy!" Ash said.

Pikachu jumped into the battlefield in delight.

"Bisharp! Standby for battle!" Axel shouted.

The Blade Pokemon appeared on the battlefield one more time. It looked on at Pikachu, and again, it gave it a "Come at me" taunt.

"Metal Claw, now!" Axel ordered.

Bisharp summoned a silver claw on its arms and charged at Pikachu.

"Iron Tail!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu's tail glowed silver, and it jumped to the air. It spun and clashed its tail against Bisharp's Metal Claw. Axel noticed some electricity passed down from its tail to Bisharp's arm, but he paid no attention.

"Now use Electro Ball!" Ash ordered.

Pikachu summoned a ball of electricity, and threw it straight at Bisharp.

"Dodge it!" Axel shouted.

Bisharp tried to move, but electricity crackled through its body, and Bisharp grunted and fell on its knee. The Electro Ball landed on Bisharp in a huge explosion. Bisharp was thrown into the air and Axel couldn't react that time.

"Now use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu charged up and shot a bolt of thunder straight onto Bisharp. Bisharp was burned to a crisp and fell to the ground.

"Bisharp is unable to battle! Pikachu wins!" Sycamore announced.

"What happened?" Korrina asked.

"I should've known…" Axel said, returning Bisharp. "That was Static, wasn't it?"

"To be honest, I didn't think it would've happened either!" Ash called.

Pikachu jumped onto Ash's arms and the two proceeded to have fun for a short bit. Axel smiled at this sight.

"That guy…" He whispered. "He's one of a kind."

Then he looked up at Korrina. She smiled at him, and he smiled at him back. But he looked back at Ash. He knew the second act is now about to begin. It was about to get wild.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Now the score is tied 3-3. The battle was approaching its climax. Everyone was cheering loudly. Ash and Axel breathed in and out calmly. Since this was their first and last battle, they wanted to enjoy as much as possible. Even the crowd felt the tension. Korrina especially. She was cheering the loudest of all. Bonnie had to cover her ears just to concentrate on the battle.

"Pikachu, can you still go on?" Ash asked.

Pikachu bumped its fist in the air.

"Alright. Let's keep this up!" Ash smiled.

"You sure Pikachu can handle this?" Axel asked, pulling out a Dusk Ball.

"Darkrai! Standby for battle!" He then shouted.

The Darkness Pokemon emerged onto the battlefield, silencing everyone in the crowd for a few minutes.

"So he's using Darkrai…" Clemont whispered.

"Let's not waste any time, Darkrai!" Axel shouted. "Use Ice Beam!"

Darkrai put its hands together. A ball of pure white blue materialized in its hands, and he shot bolts of ice at Pikachu.

"Dodge it, quick!" Ash ordered.

Pikachu began to run around the field. Darkrai took notice of Pikachu darting past the Ice Beam, so he swung it around. It hit Pikachu's tail, causing the latter to fall and roll down the other side of the field.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu shook the ice of its tail. It growled at Darkrai, who looked down at it condescendingly.

"Alright, use Dark Pulse!" Axel ordered.

Darkrai shot a bolt of black lightening at Pikachu.

"Counter with Thunderbolt!" Ash called.

Pikachu shot a thunderbolt at the Dark Pulse, which caused a huge explosion.

"Okay, now use Iron Tail!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu's tail glowed silver, and it dived into the smoke. Darkrai looked around for Pikachu, but it was cut short as the Iron Tail landed a direct hit right atop its head. Darkrai stumbled a bit, but regained focus.

"Dark Void!" Axel ordered.

Darkrai summoned a ball of pitch black. Then, without any hesitation, he threw it straight at Pikachu. It landed on Pikachu's head and surrounded its body. When the ball dissipated, Pikachu fell on the floor, asleep.

"Pikachu! Wake up!" Ash pleaded.

"Dark Void is a move that puts its opponent to sleep…" Clemont stated. "Pikachu is sitting ducks out there!"

"Yeah." Korrina added. "And since Axel's Darkrai knows Dream Eater… this isn't going to end well."

"Pikachu, wake up!" Bonnie shouted.

Axel smiled. This was his chance.

"Alright, time for Dream Eater!" He ordered.

Darkrai's eyes glowed red, and it sent an afterimage of itself diving straight toward Pikachu. It went right through it, sending Pikachu into the air. Pikachu then fell to the ground with a thud.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Darkrai wins!" Sycamore announced.

The crowd roared with excitement and whistling. There were some comments that went from "Man, that Pikachu was awesome!" to "Darkrai's amazing!". Ash sighed as he carried Pikachu back to his side.

"You were awesome, buddy." He said as he gently put Pikachu next to him.

Pikachu whimpered a bit, getting up.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure the others fight for your sake." Ash said cheekily, rubbing his nose.

He then pulled out another Poke Ball, and sent out his heavy hitter.

"Goodra! I choose you!" He yelled.

The gooey dragon Pokemon came to the battlefield, smiling like it always does.

"Alright, Goodra!" Ash said. "Let's do it! Use Ice Beam!"

"You use Ice Beam as well!" Axel ordered.

Both Goodra and Darkrai summoned a ball sky blue and shot bolts of ice at each other. The bolts collided in an explosion.

"Seep into the ground!" Axel shouted.

Darkrai's entire boy glowed black, then it slowly went into the ground. The black spot that it left behind begin to zip this way and that all over the battlefield. The crowd was in awe, Goodra and Ash were panically looked back and forth at the dark spot.

"Dark Pulse!" Axel ordered.

Darkrai seeped out of the ground and shot a bolt of black lightening straight at Goodra's back. But before the attack was able to land, Ash had something in mind.

"Use Bide, quick!" Ash yelled.

The attack landed, but Goodra was strangely glowing red. It was smiling too.

Axel winced, but didn't pay attention.

"Use Dark Void!" He commanded.

Darkrai summoned a ball of black. Just when it was about to throw it, Ash saw his chance.

"Let 'er rip!" He shouted.

Goodra smiled, and shot a silver beam straight at Darkrai. It shredded through it, causing Darkrai to fall back near Axel. Axel gasped, becoming temporarily befuddled.

"Now wrap it up with Dragon Pulse!" Ash yelled.

Goodra shot a beam that took the form of a dragon. Not being able to react in time, the Dragon Pulse landed in a huge explosion.

"Darkrai!" Axel called.

The smoke cleared and it revealed Darkrai on the floor unconscientious.

"Darkrai is unable to battle! Goodra wins!" Sycamore announced.

The crowd cheered loudly. Axel sighed and returned Darkrai. He looked at Goodra. Ash was praising for what it just did.

'To think that tiny little Goomy became this powerhouse…' He thought.

He pulled out another Pokeball. He needed to take Goodra out.

"Latos! Standby for battle!" He shouted.

The Eon Pokemon first soared to the sky, then after doing a lap around the crowd, it gently floated back in front of Goodra.

"It's a battle of dragons!" Korrina commented excitedly.

"Go, Goodra! Go, Latios!" Bonnie cheered.

"Let's not waste any time, Latios!" Axelsaid. "Dragon Rush!"

Latios floated into the air. Then, summoning the aura of a dragon all over its body, it dived down towards Goodra.

"Counter with Dragon Pulse!" Ash ordered.

Goodra shot another beam that took the shape of a dragon. It went straight for Latios, however Latios barrel-rolled out of the way and was able to get a clean hit on Goodra.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked.

Goodra shook its head, and put up a fist.

"Alright." Ash replied. But then he winced as Latios floated back down.

"That Latios is powerful…" He whispered. "Got to even the playing field."

"Goodra, use Rain Dance!" Ash ordered.

Goodra roared and summoned a huge rain cloud over the battlefield. And with one droplet, rain began pouring down onto the battlefield. Goodra smiled as the rain took away the damage he had taken.

'Rain, huh?' Axel thought.

"If it's rain it wants, it's rain it'll get!" He then shouted. "Latios! Use Psychic!"

Latios's eyes glowed blue. It concentrated on Goodra. Goodra then began to float into the air. It panicked and flailed its arms about. Now, Goodra was at a good height away from the ground.

"Use Giga Impact!" Axel ordered.

Latios charged towards Goodra, who was now free-falling. Latios was approaching Goodra quickly.

"Use Bide, quick!" Ash shouted.

Goodra did so, and quickly too, because as soon as it summoned it, Latios landed the Giga Impact. Goodra landed back on the ground with a thud, while Latios did a loop.

"Don't let it release it!" Axel commanded. "Dragon Rush!"

Latios summoned another aura that shaped into a dragon around him. It then dived down toward Goodra. It slammed into Goodra, which the latter received immense damage, but still hung on.

'It'll attack right about now…' Axel thought.

"Alright, Goodra, time to release it!" Ash said.

"Bingo." Axel smiled. "Alright Latios, counter with Luster Purge!"

Both Pokemon carried out their respective orders. Latios summoned a ball of pink energy. Goodra, meanwhile just shot a beam of silver energy. By the time that beam made halfway through the battlefield, Latios then shot the Luster Purge. However, both attacks only grazed each other by their sides, as they both completely missed each other, and dove straight at the Pokemon. Both ends of the battlefield went a big boom, before revealing the Pokemon, both knocked out.

"Both Latios and Goodra are unable to battle!" Sycamore announced.

Axel and Ash both sighed. They both looked at the score was 5-5. They are now down to their last Pokemon. Both of them smiled at each other. They were both thoroughly enjoying this battle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Now, the battle has reached its climax. The score was now 5-5. Each side only have one Pokemon left. Axel and Ash were breathing heavily.

"Well, this is quite a ride…" Axel panted.

"Yep." Ash called out.

They both grabbed their last two Poke balls. This is going to be the battle of their lives.

"Let's do this." Ash said. "Greninja, I choose you!"

The frog-ninja Pokemon emerged onto the battlefield with its signature badass arm-fold. It was ready to battle.

"Here we go." Axel smiled. "Gallade, standby for battle!"

The Blade Pokemon also came onto the battlefield. It stood before Greninja, who smiled at it, and in turn, also smiled. It was ready.

"This is going to be massive…" Serena commented.

"Let's hope the battlefield survives this." Korrina joked.

"Go, Greninja! Go, Gallade!" Bonnie cheered.

There was silence in the air. Neither Pokemon moved a muscle. The rain from Goodra's Rain Dance silently subsided. You could swear you could hear wood creak. That was a signal.

"Greninja, Water Shuriken!" Ash shouted.

Greninja summoned two shurikens from its thighs and threw them straight at Gallade.

"Night Slash!" Axel ordered.

Gallade's elbows glowed purple, and it got ready to receive the Water Shuriken. Once in range, it sliced both of them in half, causing them to explode right behind it.

"Close Combat, go!" Axel commanded.

"Use Aerial Ace!" Ash ordered.

Both Pokemon then ran at each other full speed, and began exchanging hits. There were punches, there were kicks, there were even some fist-bumping. Both Pokemon even tried to stand their ground, but both Pokemon were eventually pushed back to the front of their trainers.

"Wow, such intensity!" Clemont commented.

"Well, that didn't work." Axel said. "Use Focus Blast!"

Gallade summoned an orb of energy, and proceeded to throw it at Greninja.

"Use Cut!" Ash yelled.

A blade appeared in Greninja's hand, and with that, Greninja sliced the Focus Blast in half, causing an explosion behind it.

"Gotcha!" Axel suddenly said. "Gallade, use Ice Punch!"

Gallade suddenly appeared behind Greninja, and landed the Ice Punch right on its back. Greninja plummeted to the ground.

"Don't give up!" Ash shouted. "Use Double Team!"

Greninja made shadow clones of itself and landed back on the battlefield. Gallade took out the first one, but it looked confused by the number of Greninjas around him.

"Don't panic, Gallade!" Axel assured. "Feel him. Find the real one."

Gallade nodded, and closed its eyes. It heard the wind rushing through the field but it seemed to stop at one clone.

"That's the one! Focus Blast it!" Axel yelled.

Gallade shot its eyes open, and immediately summoned the Focus Blast. And with one swing, Greninja took some more damage.

"Greninja!" Ash shouted.

Greninja tumbled back, but stood back up.

"Can you still battle?" Ash asked.

Greninja replied something synonymous to a "Yes."

"Wow… this battle." Serena said. "I've never seen Ash so tense since the Kalos League!"

"Axel seems to be in the same predicament." Korrina added.

"I'd think that they are feeling the battle, but I can't be certain." Clemont commented.

"Nope. You are definitely in the right." Corrected a voice.

They all turned around and saw Gurkinn walking towards them.

"Grandfather!" Korrina greeted.

"Seems the battle is going fiercely." Gurkinn commented.

"Yeah, and Axel is being awesome out there!" Korrina squealed.

Alain and Mairin still watching the battle. He observed Ash and Axel's faces.

"Those are the faces of true battlers." He stated.

"What do you mean by that?" Mairin asked.

"The energy they showed at both of our battles at the Kalos League." Alain explained. "I know their strengths all too well. They are very much enjoying it. Frankly, I would've wanted to get into this match."

Down at the battlefield, Gallade and Greninja were still dishing out blows. Focus Blast was countered by Water Shuriken, Cut was met with Night Slash, Ice Punch easily handled Double Team, and it was an all-out fist fight when Aerial Ace and Close Combat met.

Once they were finished, both Pokemon were panting heavily on their respective ends of the battlefield.

Axel wiped some sweat off his face. Ash rubbed his nose.

"Well, this is exhilarating!" Axel shouted.

"Yep!" Ash replied back. "But we're giving up yet!"

Ash then put his fist in front of him in tandem with Greninja. Then strangely, Greninja and Ash both began to scream. They were not in pain or anything, they were screaming to release their spirits, while also slowly merging together. A vortex of water surrounded Greninja, and with a giant Water Shuriken forming on its back, Greninja completed his transformation.

"It's Ash-Greninja!" Bonnie cheered.

"So that's what you call it, huh?" Korrina added. "Cool!"

Axel cracked his neck.

"Alright then." He chuckled. "Only feels right to respond with this."

He pulled his sleeve up to reveal his Mega Ring. The Keystone glistened in the sun.

"Gallade!" Axel shouted, touching the Keystone. "Maximum effort!"

The Keystone began to glow. In response, Gallade's Megastone glowed as well. Lines of energy sprouted from each Stone and connected together. Gallade's appearance then began to change. Its body turned from green to white. Its elbows extended, and a long cape began to flow down its back. Then, once the energy had dissipated, a rainbow DNA logo appeared above it, and Mega Gallade swished its cape aside.

"Gallade has Mega-Evolved!" Clemont stated.

"That means he's serious!" Korrina cheered. "Go get him, Gallade!"

Mega Gallade stood valiantly against Greninja. The climax has arrived.

"Night Slash!" Axel ordered.

Mega Gallade's elbows glowed purple, and in the blink of an eye, it charged.

"Greninja, use Cut!" Ash shouted, reaching to his side.

Greninja, also reached to its side, and two ninja blades appeared in its hands. It blocked the Night Slash, but Mega Gallade was persistent. It jumped over and went for another slash, but Greninja blocked that as well.

"Switch to Ice Punch!" Axel yelled.

Mega Gallade formed a fist, and ice and frost began to emanate from it. It got Greninja with an uppercut, then another punch to the gut. Greninja took damage, which Ash felt.

"Water Shuriken!" Ash commanded.

Greninja flipped and threw the Water Shuriken. It collided with Gallade with a huge explosion.

"Close Combat!" Axel shouted.

Gallade emerged from the smoke at light speed. Greninja looked up to see Gallade in the air. Gallade charged down, knocked Greninja off its feet, and slammed it into the ground. Then it went for an axe kick but Greninja was able to react in time.

"Aerial Ace!" Ash yelled.

Greninja's feet and arms glowed. Now, whenever those two Pokemon collided into each other, an aura resonated over the battlefield. Lucario felt it.

"You felt it too, Lucario?" Korrina asked. "Grandfather?"

"Yes." Gurkinn replied. "That is Axel and Gallade's aura."

Korrina's heart began to beat faster and harder. She watched the battle on.

"Time to put the kibosh on this battle, Ash!" Axel yelled.

"I agree!" Ash smiled. "Greninja! Let's wrap this up! Double Team!"

Greninja took to the air, and shadow clones appeared all over the sky in front of Gallade.

"Alright, now… WATER SHURIKEN!" Ash screamed to the top of his lungs.

Greninja grabbed the Water Shuriken on its back, raised it above its head, and the Shuriken increased size to how big it was to deal the final blow on Sawyer.

"Impressive… then try this!" Axel shouted. "Gallade! FOCUS BLAST!"

Gallade raised both of its arms above its head, and the Focus Blast materialized. But first it was small, but it increased to the size of a truck. Greninja, on cue, threw the Water Shuriken. Gallade in response also threw the giant Focus Blast at the Water Shuriken.

The result was a giant explosion that covered the audience, and extended to the edges of the streets near the battlefield. Some cars even shook slightly. Clemont covered Bonnie, Serena and Korrina were covered by Lucario, Alain covered Mairin, and Gurkinn only covered his eyes. The smoke began to clear shortly after.

The first thing it revealed was Axel and Ash. They were panting heavily. Then, it revealed their Pokemon, also panting and breathing. Greninja smiled. Gallade also smiled. Then, both Pokemon began to fall. However, there was a catch. Greninja caught himself on his knee, but Gallade fell on the ground defeated, but satisfied. Its Mega Evolution cancelled out, reverting it back to its normal form.

"Gallade is unable to battle!" Sycamore announced. "Greninja wins! Which means Ash of Pallet Town is the victor!"

The audience exploded with cheers and applause.

Both Ash and Greninja then fell on the bottoms, tired. Greninja gave Ash a thumbs up, and Ash only responded with a smile.

Axel wiped his sweat off, and helped Gallade up.

"You were great out there." He said.

Gallade looked down.

"Come on, don't be like that." Axel assured.

Ash walked over with Greninja.

"Well, did it help?" Ash asked.

Axel looked at Gallade. Then he responded.

"Yeah." Axel smiled. "I've made up my mind."

Greninja shook hands with Gallade, and thanked it for a great battle. Gallade said its goodbye, and Axel returned it to its Poke ball. That's when Korrina jumped down from the stands. She jumped onto Axel with a huge hug. Serena also gave Ash a hug, but she quickly pulled away. Korrina stayed in Axel's embrace a bit longer though. Axel, stroking Korrina's flowing blonde hair, has officially made his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The day of reckoning has arrived. Everyone is now beginning to set off. Serena is going to Hoenn, Ash back to Kanto, Bonnie and Clemont staying in Kalos, and finally, Axel, now departing to his home region, Sinnoh.

They just talked with Dedenne about its sadness of saying goodbye to everyone, and now it is Serena's time to say goodbye.

"Well, everyone!" She said. "It's time for me to go!"

"Take care of yourself!" Clemont assured.

"Keep in touch." Axel said.

"Please, come back!" Bonnie said.

"Of course!" Serena replied.

Then, she turned to Ash.

"Ash." She began. Ash perked up.

"You have always been my goal, and you still are." Serena continued. "When we meet again, I'll become an even more attractive woman! And I hope that will go on adventures together again!"

"Yeah, I hope for that too!" Ash smiled.

Serena then approached Ash. She quickly wrapped her arms around Ash. She snuggled her head into his shoulder. Ash responded, with an arm around her back and a hand in hair. They stood like this for a good 10 seconds. After that, Serena looked at her friends.

"Well, this is goodbye!" She stated.

And on that, she got on the escalator going down to the lower floor. She quickly wiped some tears off, but then, she thought of something.

"Oh, Ash!" She shouted. "I almost forgot!"

Ash looked confused. Serena then began to run back up. Since the escalator was going the other way, it took a while for to get to the top. When she did though, time instantly slowed down. Serena slowly approached Ash. Then, as a shock to everyone, they heard a small 'chu' coming from Serena. Time reverted back to its normal speed. Ash was blushing as bright as Serena. Clemont and Bonnie were blushing as well, but unlike Clemont, who froze in pure shock, Bonnie was smiling away. Pikachu and Dedenne too. Axel didn't have that large of a reaction. He only smiled brightly.

"Thank you!" Serena shouted as the escalator carried her away.

Ash first didn't respond, but with a firm smile, he and the others began to wave back. Their calls ranged from "Bye, Serena!" to "Safe Travels!" to "Come back soon!"

Serena now made it to the bottom. She then began to walk towards her boarding gate. Then she heard a buzz. It was her tablet. She pulled it out and opened it up. Someone texted her. She opened the app up, and upon reading it, she laughed.

 _It's about time! –Axel_

Serena put away her tablet, said goodbye to Kalos, and boarded her plane.

Ash, Axel, Clemont and Bonnie now stood on top of the airport roof. Serena's plane, departing off to Hoenn, just took off to the air.

"Well, there she goes." Axel sighed.

"She'll be fine." Ash said. "Serena's grown strong. She'll be alright."

Clemont and Bonnie smiled. They were right. Serena has really grown from the first time they had met. She was going to be fine in Hoenn.

Axel spoke up.

"Well, time for me to go." He said.

Ash turned to face him.

"Well, take care of yourself." He said.

Ash put his hand forward, which Axel happily took. Then, his leg was hugged by a very energetic Bonnie, smiling away. Clemont also patted his shoulder. Axel felt satisfied. Coming to Kalos was certainly a life-changing experience for him for sure. Before he left though, he added a comment to Ash.

"Take care of Serena when you meet her again." He smiled slyly.

Ash blushed madly, but didn't respond. With that said, Axel slowly departed, saying and returning goodbyes.

Axel has got the short end of the stick. When he arrived at the terminal, the flight attendant said that the plane going to Sunyshore City of Sinnoh was delayed due to unexpected mechanical complications. The plane won't be ready for takeoff until tonight. Axel sighed, but knew he couldn't do anything about it. He sat on a bench nearby. But this was for good few minutes, and if anything, Axel didn't like to just sit around and do nothing. He pulled out his tablet and began playing a game that is synonymous to Mario.

"I believe you missed that coin." Commented a voice.

Axel literally fell of his seat out of shock. He also flung the tablet into the air. He fumbled a bit, but he got a proper grip on it. He carefully put it back into his pocket.

"Korrina?" He said. "What are you doing?"

"I'm here to say goodbye, silly!" Korrina laughed.

Korrina helped him back up, dusting him off. Axel then thought of an idea.

"Hey, I have some time." He asked. "Want to get something?"

"I'd love that!" Korrina agreed.

A few minutes later, they were both in a café within the airport, happily enjoying their drinks.

"Heh…" Axel sighed, looking at his cup. "I'm going to miss the coffee here."

Korrina didn't reply. She twiddled her thumbs. She was shaking too.

"Korrina?" Axel asked. "You okay?"

"Uh… yeah." Korrina replied hesitantly.

Axel then gently put his hand on hers.

"C'mon, you know I know when you're lying." Axel told her.

Korrina sighed. She had thought this day would come, but the hardship that came with it. She wasn't able to handle this.

"I'm just going to… miss you, okay?" She admitted.

Axel shook his head. Then, he touched her forehead with his.

"Don't worry. I'm going to miss you too." He assured her coolly. "But that doesn't mean we'll be apart."

Korrina smiled weakly. She knew what he meant, but in her heart, she was trying to deny it.

Nightfall came quickly. Now, the boarding for the flight to Sinnoh has begun. Axel and Korrina made their way to the terminal. Passengers are now filing into the plane.

"Well, guess it's time." Axel admitted.

Korrina breathed in heavily. She had something in mind. As Axel began to walk away, she quickly grabbed his hand. Then, she yanked him towards her, turning him around in the process. They were now facing each other again. Korrina, subtle tears dripping down her eyes, spoke up.

"I'm not really good at this sort of thing…" She began, rubbing her arm. "But I guess I'll-"

Her words were cut off short. She felt the softness and warmth of something on her lips. She quickly realized that those feelings came from Axel. His lips. Korrina's brain couldn't comprehend for the first few seconds, but eventually, she gave in and began to kiss back gently. Both Axel and Korrina's minds were nothing but pleasure and fireworks. They were in their own world right now. True love couldn't describe their feeling right now. After a full minute of this, they separated with a small "chu".

"But…" Korrina stuttered. "I didn't even finish…"

"There's no need." Axel replied, placing a finger on her lips. "I knew what you were going to say anyway."

Korrina shook her head. Just then, the flight attendant called again.

"I have to go." Axel said.

Korrina let go of her boyfriend, and watched as Axel got in line for boarding. She waited. She was still reserving something. Axel got to the boarding check-in officer. After stamping his ticket for approval, Korrina saw her chance. She quickly ran over to Axel.

"There's one more thing." She said.

Axel raised an eyebrow.

"I love you!" Korrina admitted.

Axel smiled proudly. He's been waiting for this.

"I love you too!" Axel replied.

They gazed at each other, and Axel had to go. Korrina waved goodbye, and Axel waved goodbye to his girlfriend as well.

The plane took off. Korrina had quickly got to the roof as she saw the plane depart to Sinnoh. She wiped some tears that are now flowing out of joy. She sighed, and left the airport. At the entrance, was Gurkinn and Lucario.

"I trust you saw him off to the end?" Gurkinn asked.

"Yeah…" Korrina replied sheepishly.

Gurkinn walked over to her. He gently patted his granddaughter's head.

"My girl has finally grown up…" He added proudly.

Lucario smiled, and gave Korrina a thumbs-up. With that said, Korrina and her crew departed back to Shalour City.

The sun rose on the Sinnoh Region. Well, specifically, Sunyshore City. Axel just got off his plane. He made his way to his home. He said hello to his parents and the family Glameow, that is owned by his mother.

Axel released all of his Pokemon to his back yard, so they can stretch and have fun. Axel set his bags down, and sat down on his desk. He already gave himself something to do when he got back. He ripped off a piece of paper from one of his notebook and grabbed a pen.

 _Hey, Korrina._

 _If you're reading this letter, it means I've arrived home; safe and sound._

 _How's the Gym going? I guess it's keeping you busy, with all the new challengers coming._

 _Just don't procrastinate with the training. You could exhaust yourself._

 _Okay, I sound like a broken record now. Let's get to the point._

 _Well, I'll be busy training for the next Sinnoh League, so I'll be busy for the few months._

 _But I'll always remember training with you. It was fun, and the experience will always stick with me._

 _I'm really running out of things to say now. So I'll just end it here._

 _Just remember, I may not be there physically, by I'm always in your heart._

 _That's really cheesy, but like I said, I'm running out things to say_

 _Keep in touch!_

 _-Axel_

 _P.S. I love you._


End file.
